Self-Medication
by forgetpoundgivemekoenig
Summary: Kendall finds Logan drinking in the kitchen. ((Kogan, based off The Tests, oneshot, T for alcohol use))


**A/N:**

**Just a short oneshot.**

**T for alcohol use (and I don't own anything)**

* * *

Kendall comes back to the apartment after an exhausting day of trying to prove to James that they _are _best friends and notices something odd; Logan is missing. He understands why Logan would want to be alone, with his career as a doctor being put into question, but he isn't at any of his usual spots. Kendall knows because he checked them all, hoping to talk to the other teen. It's got to be hard for Logan, and he needs someone there for him, but he's hiding.

"Hello?" Kendall steps into the living room and glances around.

"Helllooo!"

"Logan?" Kendall rushes to the kitchen and finds Logan, the genius, sitting on the floor against the counter with a bottle of something alcoholic between his knees and a smirk on his face, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Self-medicating." Logan responds, words just past being slurred, "I didn't like what the doctor prescribed."

"You're drinking?" Kendall demands and earns a sloppy shake of the head.

"I'm _self-medicating_, Kenny. It sounds so bad when you say 'drinking'." He pouts and Kendall rolls his eyes, dropping to the floor beside his friend. Logan smiles and offers him the bottle which Kendall refuses with a raised eyebrow and a grimace.

"Drinking _is _bad, Logan. You say it all the time." Because there hasn't been a single Palmwoods party where Logan's foregone standing on the table to deliver a well structured speech about the dangers of alcohol use. Kendall remembers each time fondly and with a splash of mortification. There's nothing quite like dragging your best friend off the table in the middle of Reason Number 25.

"And I'm telling you, Kenny, this _isn't _drinking!" Logan slurs, "This is a local anesthetic."

"A what?"

"Anesthetic. Camille got it for me from the drug store." Logan smiles, "She's a good person."

"You're drinking," Kendall leans over and cautiously sniffs at Logan and the bottle, "Jack Daniel's." He gags at the smell and retreats back to his own air bubble. Logan laughs and tips his head back, hitting it against the counter with a thud.

"You sure you don't want any?" He entices, "It works _really well_." Kendall watches as Logan takes a drink from the bottle and places it back on the floor, scowling at his friend because, really, Logan's never even _tasted _anything alcoholic before. And, besides, why would he, Kendall Knight, need "self-medication"?

"I don't need any, thanks."

"Oh, but you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You and James?" Logan raises his eyebrows, "You nearly lost him."

"He was just being dramatic." Kendall rolls his eyes, "You know how he is."

"Yeah, but you didn't even know his favorite fruit." Logan states, "Do you know _my _favorite fruit?"

"We're not talking about me right now!" Kendall huffs and Logan smiles darkly.

"Oh, right." He sighs, "We're talking about me."

"Look, I know you're upset, but you can always try again." Kendall suggests hopefully and Logan scowls. He stares at his feet and refuses to meet Kendall's eyes.

"That's what everyone keeps saying." Logan speaks softly, "But that's not how it's going to work, okay? You'll get your dream, James is already getting his dream, and Carlos apparently gets mine." Logan sighs again and reaches for the bottle, but Kendall snatches it away before he can grab it. Logan protests but doesn't try and take it back, so Kendall figures they're making some sort of progress.

"Carlos didn't take your dream, Logan." Kendall argues, "You can still be a doctor."

"Easy for you to say." Logan scowls, "You always wanted to be a hockey player. How many tests do hockey players have to take?" He laughs sourly, "None. See? Easy."

"I still have to work." Kendall snaps, "And I _do _work. Hard."

"Hard?" Again, Logan laughs, "Hard? Because playing lobby hockey is hard."

"Well, I meant back in Minnesota."

"We're not in Minnesota anymore, Kendall!" Logan struggles to sit up straighter, eyes flashing, "We're in LA! James is becoming a big star, you're playing lobby hockey, Carlos is prescribing corn dogs to _everyone, _and I'm failing the biggest test of my _life_!" He reaches for the bottle and Kendall pulls it out of his reach, putting a hand on Logan's chest to keep the other teen at bay, "Give me back my alcohol and leave me alone."

"I thought it was a 'local anesthetic'?" Kendall counters and Logan glares at him.

"I'm not delusional; I know what it is."

"You're drunk." Kendall states simply and Logan drops his hand.

"Not really. I haven't had that much."

It's true, the bottle really isn't all that light, but it doesn't make Kendall feel any better, "You never drink."

"Yeah, well." Logan sits back against the counter again, "Things change."

"For the better." Kendall reminds him, "Coming here was for the better."

"For who?"

"All of us."

"Right." Logan spits bitterly and looks away. Kendall reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder, urging the teen to look at him. When Logan complies he smiles.

"You've had fun, right?"

"Well, that's not the point."

"And, you've met some good people."

"Yes."

"So, isn't this a good thing?" Kendall pleads, "I mean, maybe you won't be a doctor, and maybe we'll forget each other in a few years, and maybe James will get a head so big he won't fit through the door anymore, but, come on, Logan, we've had _fun_!" Kendall grabs the bottle and waves it at him, "You're not becoming an alcoholic if we only have a few years left. If I have to leave you to a sad, managerial life..." He trails off and Logan smiles slightly.

"Who says I won't come with you?"

"What do you mean?" Kendall balks and Logan leans towards him, bringing the smell of alcohol with him. It doesn't bother Kendall as much as it did a few minutes ago, possibly because his heart is pounding and he can feel his palms beginning to sweat and his stomach is churning.

"I'm not leaving you Kendall. Doctor or no, you need me." Logan smiles crookedly, "Just admit it, Kenny, you're in love with me."

"I don't know what you mean." Kendall stutters as Logan's face comes closer and suddenly their lips are pressed together. It's gentle and more than a little wary, but it feels right, and Kendall leans into it with a sigh. For mere seconds they're connected in a way that Kendall's never imagined, and then Logan is pulling away with that same crooked smile.

"What was that?" Kendall breathes and Logan shrugs.

"Self-medication."

"Does that mean you're done drinking?" Kendall teases and Logan grimaces.

"You taste a lot better."

Kendall smiles.


End file.
